


Incredible

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: A gifset depicting an AU wherein the media shares a compromising photo of Alex and Astra.





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutekoolkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekoolkat/gifts).



> Song lyrics from "Incredible" by Celine Dion and Ne-Yo.

|   
---|---  
|   
  
_Whole world is watching us now. It’s a little intimidating. Since there’s no way to come down, lets give them something amazing. Lets make them remember using one word…_

**Incredible:** A compromising photograph of Alex and Astra is spread over the media, touting a mysterious woman (Alex) as The General’s (Astra) girlfriend. Of course, it isn’t true. With the buzz around the photograph comes surprising revelations: Astra may be a little head over heels for the bravest human she knows and Alex comes to discover her own feelings.  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** could be canonverse or AU; a photograph ends up making the public assume they are a couple.
> 
> I absolutely LOVED this prompt! It fits into two fic ideas that I've had for ages, hence the use of the song. I just wish I had more time because I had ideas for a much more elaborate gifset... perhaps I will make it in the future. Anyways, I do hope you like it! I know how important it is to you that this story be done correctly but at least this is in the same concept? (and look, I made it in that sort of greyish way that you love? :P)
> 
> Will be crossposted to tumblr asap :)


End file.
